pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Gigalith
/ |dexcokalos=122 |dexalola= / |dexgalar=170 |evofrom=Boldore |gen=Generation V |species=Compressed Pokémon |type=Rock |metheight=1.7 m |imheight=5'07" |metweight=260.0 kg |imweight=573.2 lbs. |ability=Sturdy Sand Stream |dw=Sand Force |body=10 |egg1=Mineral |color=Blue |male=50 |evo= }} Gigalith (Japanese: ギガイアス Gigaiasu) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation V. Biology Physiology Gigalith is a massive boulder-like Pokémon that resembles a golem and a stalagmite. Its entire body is made of deep bluish gray rock. It has bright red crystals protruding from all over its body. On its face, two sharp crystals protrude from the sides of its mouth like tusks. Its four limbs are bulky and powerfully-built. It has fierce-looking deep-set yellow and red eyes. Behavior Gigalith usually inhabit underground areas. It is able to absorb and contain solar rays within its energy core. The energy stored within Gigalith is released as a strong energy blast. The blast of energy is extremely powerful, which often results in deep gashes forming all over Gigalith's body. Although it is able to use this ability to obliterate an entire mountain, Gigalith is unable to do so in rainy weather or during the night. The sun beams Gigalith releases from its mouth has enough power to launch a dump truck. Because of its immense strength and sturdy body, Gigalith is popular among construction workers. In the Galar Region, Gigalith is often seen inside mines and on construction sites working alongside with humans and Copperajah. As seen in the anime, Gigalith is known to consume rocks as part of its natural diet in the wild. Evolution Gigalith is the evolved form of Boldore by trade. Gigalith is the final evolution of Roggenrola. Game Info Game Locations |bwrarity=None |black2white2= Evolve Boldore |b2w2rarity=None |xy= Evolve Boldore |xyrarity=None|swordshield = Evolve Boldore Wild Area: Dusty Bowl (Overworld Spawn; Harsh Sunlight) Max Raid Battle: Dusty Bowl, Giant's Seat, Rolling Fields, Stony Wilderness|swshrarity = None}} Pokédex Entries Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VIII= |-| Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |-| Generation V= Breeding Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= Sprites Appearances Anime *Gigalith (BW054) Trivia * Gigalith was first seen along with Reuniclus and Gothitelle on Oha Suta on June 28, 2010. Later it was seen in battle against Blitzle, Darmanitan and Drilbur. On the Oha Suta episode of July 22, 2010, it was then revealed to be called Gigaiasu. It was later shown in detail at the Pokémon BW: Search for a Legend tour on August 7, 2010. It was also appeared on the September issue of Coro Coro on August 9, 2010. The Romanization of the name Gigaiasu was later revealed to be Gigalith. * Gigalith is the only pure third stage Rock-type. * Gigalith shares some similarities with Golem and Coalossal: ** All three are part of a three-stage evolutionary line. However, both Gigalith and Golem evolve from their middle stage through trade while Coalossal evolve from its middle stage evolution through leveling up. ** All three are Rock-type although both Gigalith and Coalossal are single-typed while Golem is dual-typed (part Ground as a Kantonian Golem and part Electric as an Alolan Golem). ** All three are in the Mineral Egg Group. ** All three are based on living rock formations (Gigalith is based on geodes and crystals, Golem is based on a boulder with some reptilian traits, while Coalossal is based on coals while taking the appearance of a bipedal rock golem). Origin Gigalith is likely based on a boulder-like golem, mixed with traits of a mountain, stalagmite, and a geode. Etymology Gigalith's name may have been derived from ギガス Gigas, a term used to describe a race of chthonic (Earth-associated) giants, and the word "monolith", a large single upright block of stone. Gallery 526Gigalith BW anime.png 526Gigalith Dream.png 526Gigalith Pokémon HOME.png GigalithSprite.png ShinyGigaglithSprite.png Gigalith-GO.png fr:Gigalithe Category:Trade Evolution Pokémon Category:Stage 2 Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Heavy Pokémon